


All in a film

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Reference, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt received on Tumblr : What if Derek was the worst at being romantic and he watched all the romantic movies he can find and takes note how to seduce Stiles? Brownie points if Derek is all shy and feeling stupid to buy flowers for Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a film

AKA when Derek was too much of a movie addict for his own good.

 

  * Dr. Zhivago



At the New Year’s party, Derek keeps to himself, waiting for his time.

He knows it makes him sound like a serial killer, even to his own ears, but he is waiting for the right moment to approach Stiles.

Who is looking quite stunning (-er) tonight, in his dress pants and his crispy white shirt with the rolled sleeves oh dear.

A quick hipcheck gets him rid of Danny who was manning the music selection, and Derek puts on his CD.

The soft and sad sound of a balalaika fills the room and Derek takes a deep breath.

"Would you dance with me?" he asks Stiles who looks more stunned than ever - and given the past years, it’s saying something - before taking his offered hand.

They start dancing in silence, and Derek thinks that the sound of the Russian instrument is enough for checking that movie from his list.

And if Stiles rests his head on Derek’s shoulder for a beat too long for the gesture to be entirely innocent, well, he’s not about to complain.

  * Say Anything



It’s a total cliché.

And Derek feels stupid as he parks in front of the Stilinski house.

But a couple of days ago, they were watching the Runaway jury, and Stiles kept on rambling about Cusak’s dreaminess and, well …

The movie was on his list anyway.

_"… I drive off in my car_

_But whichever way I go_

_I come back to the place where you are …”_

Stiles opens his window but he doesn’t seem to see him - only hears him, if the litany of curses in English, Spanish and Polish are any indication.

It is 3.12 am, all things considered.

  * Betty Blue



The French movie has always been one of Derek’s favorite movies, but as Stiles starts creeping up in every aspect of his life, he ponders a quote from the movie.

More often than not, nowadays, Stiles stays with him in the pack’s house, to go over their plans, their protections or simply their menu for dinner.

and where the Stiles he met was all for talking for hours, this Stiles keeps silent, a Mona Lisa crooked smile on his face as he stays in Derek’s periphery, invading his senses without even trying.

And there is the quote : “There comes a moment when the silence between two people can have the purity of a diamond”.

Derek feels like those moments are like a chain of diamonds - pure, perfect. The only thing that would be better would be if the silence was broken by moans and happy sighs.

  * Punch Drunk Love



"I want to smash your face with a sledgehammer!" Derek exclaims after yet another "argument" with Stiles.

"Oh, you say the sweetest things, Barry," Stiles retorts with an exxagerated bat of his eyelashes.

To have the movie quote back to him stops Derek mid-rant, and he’s once again overwhelmed by how compatible he is with Stiles.

Why hasn’t he done anything yet?

  * Brokeback Mountain



Even though he had made plans, of course Derek doesn’t confess his feelings the way he wanted.

If anything, it’s a remake of a scene from the movie - not  _that_ scene.

But the way he crowds in Stiles’ space to corner him agaisnt the wall, away from the rest of the group, to better kiss him - and to be kissed back just as passionately - is definitely something he borrowed from Ang Lee’s book.

  * In the Mood for Love, A Matter of Life and Death and Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind



It does feel like he’s doing things backward, but a couple of days after that kiss, he’s at the Stilinskis’ door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

He felt supremely stupid buying, but in for a penny, in for a couple of hundreds of dollars, he picked flowers that have a deep meaning.

Amaryllis, for how proud he is to have Stiles by his side.

Light red carnations, for the depth of his admiration for the young man’s strength.

And red tulips, for the depth of his love.

Stiles opens the door and opens wide eyes as he looks at the flowers, back at Derek, back at the flowers, his mouth slightly opened.

Derek holds the flowers, an embarassed smile on his face. “I - um, can I come in?”

Stiles moves to the side, bringing the flowers to his face - it should be ridiculous, it should be coy.

It’s adorable and sexy and Derek is going to die.

Stiles puts the flower in a tall glass of water - no vases in the house, Derek wonders if it’s because of baby Stiles running every where - and sits on the couch before looking up at him expectantly.

Oh right.

"I’ve always thought that I was in control", Derek says, starting with his quote, "but as it turns out, feelings can creep up just like that."

Stiles cocks one eyebrow. Oh shit, he sounds like he tried to suppress his feelings, and, well, he did, but that’s not the point.

"What I mean is that, nothing is stronger than love," oh Christ, he can’t stop quoting movies now.

The smile on Stiles’ face gets soft around the edges, and there is something in his brown eyes that makes Derek melt.

"I’ve never felt that before," he says, his voice going simultaneously stronger and more vulnerable. "But the most important thing, I guess," he adds, going to sit next to Stiles on the couch and putting his hand around Stiles’ cheek, "is that I’m just exactly where I want to be when I’m with you."

Stiles leans in his caress before pressing a kiss to his palm. “Who knew you could be such a romantic,” he murmurs, before pulling Derek closer for a proper kiss.

Who needs a kiss in the rain when you can have a kiss in the comfort of a house with a Stiles holding on you and never letting go ?


End file.
